The present invention relates to an apparatus for plotting data on microfilm, and more particularly relates to an apparatus for plotting data on a frame of microfilm mounted on an aperture card. The apparatus also includes a printer mechanism for printing titling information on the aperture card.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,902 to Shim et al. issued Dec. 25, 1973 for "Recorder/Processor Apparatus" discloses an apparatus for modulating a laser beam with a video signal, and directing the modulated laser beam onto a recording medium to record an image. The recording medium is processed by the controlled application of heat to develop the image on the recording medium. The recording medium is held onto a drum by a vacuum, and the modulated laser beam is advanced along the recording medium by an optics support carriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,887 to Burton issued Jan. 22, 1974 for "Optical Recorder With Intensity Control" discloses a control circuit for modulating a laser beam using electro-optic crystals. The modulated laser beam exposes a film which is held on a curved film transport table which is supported by an air bearing and is coupled to a precision ball screw directly driven by a d-c servo motor to provide for smooth and precise film transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,932 to Endter et al issued Mar. 19, 1974 for "Vibration Isolation Arrangement for Aperture Card Photographic Copying Machine" discloses a photographic copying machine having stations for exposing and processing a photosensitive film insert on an aperture card
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,621 to Blair et al issued Apr. 1, 1975 for "Recording System Using Gas Laser" discloses a recording system in which a gas laser beam modulated by a crystal modulator is focused onto a light sensitive film. The film is driven over a curved air film platen, and the laser beam is scanned thereon by a rotating scanning mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,256 to Ohnishi issued Aug. 22, 1978 for "Laser Computer Output Microfilmer" discloses a laser driven computer output microfilmer which includes a laser unit, an optical modulator for modulating a laser beam from the laser unit with data from a computer, a film drive unit for driving a strip of film and apparatus including a rotatable mirror for scanning the modulated laser beam onto the film to form an image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,466 to Flasck issued June 1, 1982 for "Apparatus For Producing Microfilm Records At High Speed From Computer Or Other Electrical Data Signal Sources" discloses an apparatus for producing microform records having an imaging station wherein a strip of masking film is exposed to light for forming an image thereon, and the film is advanced to a developing station wherein heat is applied to the film from a heating bar for developing the image on the film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,487 to McCormick-Goodhart issued Feb. 26, 1985 for "Microfiche Recording Apparatus and Method With Stationary Film Head" discloses a microfiche recording apparatus having a strip of intermediate film which is advanced through an imaging station wherein the film is exposed to light for forming an image thereon, and from there through a developing station wherein a hot shoe is brought into contact with the film by a shoe lifting solenoid for developing the image on the film.